


Roar! For a WiFi Password!

by imnotevil13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, English is not my native language, M/M, Sugawara just want to help, rating T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: Iwaizumi never thought he would be part of an advertisement he often saw. And met someone who almost made him suffer from hypertension.#Grammar mistakes corrected by myself, please tell me if there’s still any mistake.





	Roar! For a WiFi Password!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic inspired by a candy commercial on telly. If you know the plot, you know which advert that I mean. Just a note: Sugawara and Sawamura are around ten years older than the boys from Seijoh.

Did you know that candy commercial which saying that it only took a couple of minutes for a stranger to become friends? Or something like that. Iwaizumi Hajime, second years on his sports medicine major, never ever thought that he would fall being their next victim.

He was a regular to this coffee shop. Owned by a man with a strange yet suitable gray of hair and a beauty mark just beside his left eye – a man who never gets tired from smiling all day. So basically, Iwaizumi know every single head whom enter this small yet cozy place though he never talk to them. Including the one who stood in front of him right now. The one Iwaizumi found always be too friendly and flirting openly with everyone else. Except Iwaizumi. 

It’s not that he wishes for this man to approach him someday. 

Oikawa was the only name he could recall, overhearing over someone who called this man on campus some days ago. It’s strange, he could remember that. But then he remembers everyone in this place called him by that name. 

_Oh._

Despite how Oikawa looks – he wore a white shirt beneath his light brown V-neck sweater, a chocolate pants to match and a pair of glasses – Iwaizumi know that this man was just as old as himself. But the fact that he found this brunet, who still smiling awkwardly, attending a same class as him were near to never, Iwaizumi just assume that maybe he was a student from a different major. 

“Yahoo~~.” Was the first thing he said as he stood in front of a dumbstruck Iwaizumi. Followed later by an introduction of his name as Oikawa Tooru – so it’s his surname then – and the reason why he approaching Iwaizumi. With a small paper in hand, as Iwaizumi notice later. “... phone case and I know by a second that you are the perfect person to do it for me.” 

Iwaizumi blink. It seems he just missed something important from Oikawa’s explanation. “Excuse me?” 

Oikawa groaned before throwing himself on a seat across from him. “It’s the internet things, uh, um...” 

Shit, he didn’t even introduce himself in return. “Iwaizumi Hajime. Sorry.” 

“No, don’t mind. It’s the internet thing, Iwaizumi-san, the WiFi? Sawayaka-kun,” Iwaizumi’s eyebrow arched but he didn’t ask any question, “Had changed its password and gave me a quest in charge to get one.” 

_Ah._ “Ah. Yeah. Heard about that.” Sugawara ever mentions about it some days ago, when Iwaizumi visit at his unusual hour and found the owner hunching over a stack of paper and asked him about what challenges he should write for his costumer – he seems to enjoy that. But he didn’t say when will he use it. Iwaizumi eyes began to roam in case he found one or two hidden cams. So far he found nothing, except for a woman who were not a regular who sat not far from him with a bag on her desk strangely slightly open. “What can I do for you?” He said later, eyes back to the pouted man in front of him. 

Oikawa’s eyes began to shine as if Iwaizumi just grant him his biggest wishes and not just offering a mere help. He stood immediately to pull an empty chair next to Iwaizumi and sat in there, showing the paper. 

“ _‘Make a less-than-a-minute video of mimicking Godzilla with your new friend and post it on twitter!’_...? The fuck is this?” Because he swears there was no such challenge in Sugawara’s list _because_ he was the one who suggest every one of them that night. 

“That, Iwa-chan, is the quest from Her Majesty,” he poits at smiling Sugawara who waved at them. “To me.” And wave back. 

But that’s not what picked up Iwaizumi’s interest. “Wait, what? _Iwa-chan_?!”

“Hm? Yeah. We are friend, right? Besides, ‘Iwaizumi’ is just a bit mouthful for me.” The bright, innocent, wide smile Oikawa threw to Iwaizumi was a proof that this annoying, over-loudness guy has a big gut to just ignore Iwaizumi’s throbbing veins. 

He chose to sigh and ignore it instead. “Whatever you say. So, how do we do it?” 

“Of course by making a video Iwa-chan!” he said, laughing as his hand reaching for his phone and started scrolling down to his camera apps. “I don’t know that you are this silly!” 

Iwaizumi should proud of himself for preventing his hand from slapping that annoying head. No matter how shitty this man was – come to think of it, shittykawa sound perfectly fit for this man – they just met, like, _properly met_ , this day. “You want my help or not?” 

“Sorry! Sorry Iwa-chan! Don’t be mad at me! No one ever had a heart to be mad at me, you know.” 

“Then I’m an exception.” Iwaizumi wasn’t completely angry at him. He just had a slight throbbing head and an urge to slap his new friend’s head every single chance he had and maybe, tasting that newest nickname to find out how that childish man with fluffy bouncy hair would react. But he didn’t do that. What he did, though, was letting out a snort when Oikawa pouted and _whined_ an actual whine like his five year old nephew, muttering _‘mean, Iwa-chan’_ under his breath. 

They did that, finally, the video. Of Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s face just an inch apart from each other, growling like an idiot who tried to sound like a Godzilla but ended up being a Pomerian instead – in Oikawa’s case, of course, not Iwaizumi. And then the brunette bouncing in his seat, saving said video and throwing an unnecessary loud thank you to Iwaizumi before ran to Sugawara, demanding a WiFi password right now because he _had to finish my project asap Sawayaka-kun, or God help me!_ Leaving Iwaizumi alone, much to his relief. 

And much for his biggest despair, however, that that annoying, over loudly, childish as fuck man he ever met come back only seconds later. Hands full of papers and books, shouldering a dark blue trench coat and a red-blood scarf, while balancing his silver laptop which dangerously at the edge of his other hand. 

“Is this seat taken?” he said innocently. 

“Yes.” Iwaizumi answer without a second thought. Didn’t even bother to glance up from his phone or masked his irritated voice. 

“Mean, Iwa-chan! You should say ‘no’ because I know you are so desperate to have my company!” 

The throb began to reappear and Iwaizumi sure if he never had any hypertension before, he had it right now. “Look, I saw you sat at there just fine before – ” 

Oikawa literally bombarding the table with his stuff to cut Iwaizumi’s words. 

“I saw you sat at there – ” 

Oikawa pulling his chair with a screeching noise but not loud enough to bother other people. Only Iwaizumi. 

“I saw you – ” 

Oikawa stacking his books a little bit too loud _on purpose_ and humming a random J-pop song. 

“The fuck shittykawa!?” The overdramatic gasp and mock horror Oikawa gave to Iwaizumi had him enough for this day. “You know what? I’m leaving.” But before he could get up, Oikawa grabbed his hand with panic painting his face. 

“Please don’t leave Iwa-chan!” he begged, letting go off Iwaizumi as if he just touched a fire when he realize where his hand was. “Uh, um,” his eyes looking at everything but Iwaizumi. Oikawa seem to lose his ability to speak as he stammered, hands clenched and unclenched before finally jabbed his pocket and offering – obviously – _that candy_ to Iwaizumi. “Here! Sawayaka-kun gave me this and told me to share it with you.” 

Iwaizumi stilled for a second or two before he takes it. Watching at Oikawa who still squirming but smiling brightly at him, clearly starting to feel a little bit relaxed after his outburst before. “Do you ever consider that there’s something behind all of this?” 

Oikawa took his own candy. “Huh?” 

“Like, what do you think of being a part of a commercial?” Iwaizumi regret it the second it left his mouth. 

Because if beforehand, Oikawa smiled brightly, now his eyes literally sparkling, blinding Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, I know I’m irresistable but I don’t know that you think that high of me. I’m flattered.” 

But before Iwaizumi able to snap and waste another breath to explain, someone approaching them. The man in the gray sweatshirt explained everything about their secret project on their product, pointing at every hidden camera – turned out the woman Iwaizumi suspect before was just another customer – and asking for their agreement for being one of a star in their commercial. They gladly accept it. Especially Oikawa. 

“You know what Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said after that man out of sight. With a shiny eyes and confident as big as his ego, he said, “Maybe it’s just the small leap for me from being an actual star!” 

Iwaizumi can’t help from laughing his ass off this time, while Oikawa pouted with pink strained his cheeks and whining _‘Iwa-chan you are so mean to me! At least just say yes!’_

They sat at there in comfortable silence afterwards – much for Iwaizumi surprise – and absorbed in their own stuff. Having only a small talk in order to know each other better. Just like what Iwaizumi thought, Oikawa is also a second year in his architecture major. An ex-volleyball player due to some incidents but still loves it as much as he love himself (read: a lot). They share a friend who apparently know each other, Matsukawa was Iwaizumi’s both class and roommate while Hanamaki, who attending another different major, was Oikawa’s long lost friend and also his roommate. Oikawa wasn’t that bad after Iwaizumi know him better, though sometimes he still just as annoying as the first time they talked to each other. 

Since then, the chair in front of Iwaizumi never empties or occupied by a stranger anymore. Only Oikawa. 

  
  


**Bonus:**

Iwaizumi sat at the counter as he visits the coffee shop outside his regular time. Listening to Sugawara chattering about an officer named Sawamura who worked at a kōban not far from his apartment. He dodges every question Iwaizumi threw at him about his feeling towards that man. Instead, he said something which caught Iwaizumi off guard. 

“Huh? We are fine. Oikawa’s fine – if you mean still annoying as ever – you saw us almost everyday in this place.” 

“Ah, well, that’s not what I mean.” Suga placed the washcloths beside his cups, frowning at them while he said, “It’s not my right to say this, but, I think there’s something about that boy.” When Suga perked up and meeting Iwaizumi’s suspicious glare, he waved his hand in dismiss with a smile to assure Iwaizumi to believe him. “Nothing bad, Iwaizumi-kun. He just asked me about you the first time he came here but it seems he didn’t have a gut to talk to you.” Suga chuckled when Iwaizumi’s brow raised. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Knowing Oikawa, and that first encounter you had with him, it must be hard for you to believe me. But that’s the fact.” 

“No, it’s just, I thought he just didn’t like me or something.” 

“Oh, no, he didn’t hate you. And to be honest,” Suga continued, hiding his amused smile behind his hand. “It’s fun watching him fidgeting in his seat every time he tried to approach you but chicken out instead. Fortunately, he needs a WiFi password that day.” 

“Don’t tell me –”

Sugawara only smiled in delight at him. 

Iwaizumi dumbfounded that entire night until he chose to go home. 

Some days later, on a random night when Hanamaki pay a visit to Matsukawa, Iwaizumi overhearing them talking about Oikawa. And him. And because of that, Iwaizumi found the deepest secret of Oikawa Tooru he can’t wait to try and maybe, tease him about it tomorrow when they met. 

The secret about a dumbass who actually knew Iwaizumi since their first year and pinning on him since then. 

  
  


**Bonus: Bonus:**

“I know you still have that video.” 

“Huh?” 

Iwaizumi fell silent for a moment, weighing his next words as they walked down the street to Oikawa’s apartment. It’s almost two weeks since Iwaizumi found out about Oikawa’s secret from that duo meme by accident. Really, if they planned on gossiping Iwaizumi and Oikawa in secret, they shouldn’t do that inside the apartment. But still, having a trump card had brought Iwaizumi in the upper hand position each time they argued, or simply when Oikawa being too annoying to tolerance. Beside, teasing the brunette had become his second hobby these days. Watching as Oikawa became so cute when flustered over something Iwaizumi did or said...., anyway, after second thought, Iwaizumi decide to only say, “That video.” 

“O – oh.” Oikawa looked confused for a moment before brightening up, “Oh! That video! Yep, I still have it. How can you know it, Iwa-chan? Don’t tell me you peek at my phone when I’m – ” 

“And I know you watch it every single night before you went to sleep.” 

That, shutting Oikawa’s mouth with an audible click from his jaw. The brunette stopped from walking altogether, making Iwaizumi leave him three steps ahead before realizing he just walked alone. 

When Iwaizumi turned to yell at him, what he saw next really surprised him to the core. 

Stood in there, was Oikawa with a face as red as his scarlet scarf and eyes obviously tried so hard to avoid Iwaizumi while his mouth muttering something about denial and embarrassment. And what Iwaizumi said next, brought even more shame to scar Oikawa’s noble pride. 

“Holyshit, shittykawa, I can’t believe you actually did that. That’s just a joke!” 

**Author's Note:**

> A flustered Oikawa because of Iwaizumi is my paradise. At first, I’m going to make a story in which Iwaizumi was the one who approaching Oikawa. Picturing Iwaizumi having an internal battle and regret it when he chose Oikawa as his helper. But then I thought, why not the other way around? But still from Iwaizumi’s POV of course because, hell, I’m in love with this guy. Beside, Oikawa’s social skill really did help me writing this. Haha.  
>   
> I re-read one of Gusari-sensei’s Fanbook when I wrote this fic, the [‘Hyakumankai Ai wo Sakebe’](https://www.mangaupdates.com/series.html?id=118177) one. I really like it because in that story, Oikawa was the one who became a mess over his feeling to Iwaizumi while the latter just tried to keep it cool. God, I really like this author so much. Her art, her story. Just try one and you’ll know what I mean. And thanks for reading, everyone, let’s meet again in another story!


End file.
